


she came down from the stars and heaven

by NoxWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, but here we are at 1.7k, fluff and love, it was supposed to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: “Can we stay for a little longer?”Daenerys kisses her again, “Of course my love.”The two of them sit upright and the godswood becomes quiet, the wind brushes through the leaves on the weirwood. The red leaves sway and the godswood whispers its power through the air. Daenerys smiles as she feels the wind cooling her skin and rustling her hair.





	she came down from the stars and heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much, daensa endgame season 8

She wakes with no warmth beside her, the typical warm arms that embrace her through the night missing. She blinks away the sleepiness, sitting upright, she stretches her arms out and then fully stands. One of the cloaks Sansa made her is out along with her typical set of jewelry. It takes her a few minutes to get ready and then she walks out of Sansa and her shared chambers. Winterfell’s halls are silent and warm as she walks through them. 

 

Outside of Winterfell the snow that fell the night before has settled into the ground. The fresh powder kicks up as she walks through the courtyard in Winterfell. She follows the sound of clinking metal as it gets louder. Jon is out in the yard as he trains young fighters. Rows of soldiers raise their arms and follow Jon’s routine as he puts them through stances. 

 

“Commander Snow.” Daenerys stands behind him.

 

Jon looks over his shoulder when he sees Daenerys he points to Davos to continue the training. “Your Grace.”

 

“Would you happen to know where your sister is?” Daenerys and Jon begin to walk down the yard to underneath the ramparts. 

 

Jon sheathes Long Claw, “Yes, Your Grace.”

 

Daenerys raises a brow, “Are you going to tell me where?” 

 

Jon shakes his head and rubs his chin in contemplation, “I won’t.”

 

Daenerys stops in her tracks, “Why?”

 

“Sansa asked that no one was to know where she was or to bother her.” Jon tries to continue to walk but Daenerys but her hand reaches out and holds him back. 

“Is she okay?” Daenerys asks with genuine concern. 

 

Jon nods his head, “The godswood is the safest place in Winterfell.”

 

Daenerys looks at him as he realizes he gave Sansa’s location away. Jon steps aside and Daenerys immediately walks past him and towards the godswood. She’s quiet as she enters the sacred area, her head is low and her steps are soft.

 

Below the weirwood tree sits Sansa with her knees tucked beneath her and her hands in her lap. Her head is lowered and her eyes are closed as she prays beneath the tree. Daenerys comes up on Sansa’s side, she lowers herself to her knees and sits next to Sansa. She looks at her reflection in the nearly frozen over pond beside the tree. 

 

“I asked not to be disturbed.” Sansa’s voice is soft but Daenerys can hear the slight frustration laced in it.

 

“Yes, Your Grace, but I woke alone and was worried about my wife,” Daenerys speaks quietly. 

 

Sansa lets out a breathy chuckle and she leans slightly against Daenerys, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, my love.” Daenerys kisses the top of Sansa’s head. 

 

Sansa holds a hand out and Daenerys puts her own hand in Sansa’s palm. Sansa rests the joined hands on her lap and rests her other hand on top of Daenerys’ hand. 

 

“Can we stay for a little longer?” 

 

Daenerys kisses her again, “Of course my love.”

 

The two of them sit upright and the godswood becomes quiet, the wind brushes through the leaves on the weirwood. The red leaves sway and the godswood whispers its power through the air. Daenerys smiles as she feels the wind cooling her skin and rustling her hair.

 

“I thank the old gods for Sansa Stark,” She feels Sansa stiffen next to her, untypical of people to speak when praying to the old gods, “She has given me warmth, she has filled me with a love I thought was gone. Thank you for protecting her through the wars, from birth to now. I wish I had known the father who protected her and the mother who raised her.” 

 

She hears the sniffling of Sansa beside her. She turns her head and puts a hand to Sansa’s cheek, wiping away the few tears. 

 

“I did not mean to make you cry, my love.” Daenerys shuffles so she can wipe the tears from both of her cheeks. 

 

Sansa shakes her head, “No, no. It’s not you.”

 

Daenerys turns her head and her brows furrow, “What’s wrong then?”

 

“Father was executed today, two years ago. It was only two years ago but it feels like it was a lifetime ago.” Sansa lowers her head and Daenerys lowers her own to meet her, their foreheads pressing together. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Sansa. I was completely selfish.”

 

Sansa shakes her head, “No, it was beautiful. I wish you could have met my father as well. He would’ve loved you.”

 

“I would have done anything to prove how much I love you, and how wonderful I think you are.” Daenerys leans up an inch to kiss Sansa. 

 

Their lips connect in a soft, short embrace. It’s not heated or full of lust. It’s warm and swift, like a childhood memory. It fills each other with a sense of peace and safety. They kiss to express their love in a way that no words can do, not for the heat of the moment or for want of something more. They kiss to connect and be as one as they can be in this world. 

 

Sansa pulls away with a smile and she raises her head, Daenerys follows and the two of them adjust so they’re resting against the exposed roots of the weirwood. Daenerys pulls her cloak around them, encasing them like a blanket, as they sit in the cold snow and just enjoy each other’s presence. 

 

“My father would sit out here and clean or sharpen his blade. Ice he called it, the Valaryian steel sword of House Stark. The Lannisters lost their sword decades ago with some ancestor in some battle dropping it, so they took his and melted it down. I don’t think I’ll ever feel that all of him is here while Ice remains gone, broken in two and in the hands of the Lannisters. Jaime has been a help, but it’s hard seeing him wield a sword his family stole.” Sansa buries her head into Daenerys’ neck, scooting down as to make herself shorter than Dany.

 

“Jaime would give it over in a heartbeat if I asked him. As would Brienne if you asked her.” Daenerys prods at the subject. 

 

Sansa shakes her head once more, “No. As much as I want Ice, I could never take away Oathkeeper. Brienne used it to save me and Arya. She fulfilled her oath by the sword and for our mother.” 

 

“And  _ Widow’s Wail _ ?” 

 

Sansa lets out a giggle, “Gods that is the worst name for a sword.”

 

Daenerys laughs with her, the two of them filling the godswood with joy. “Ice, Long Claw, Oathkeeper, even Needle. All fabulous names for swords. Widow’s Wail sounds like the name of horrible ale.”

 

Sansa lets out another laugh and a quiet snort that makes Daenerys break out into louder laughter. Sansa playfully slaps Dany’s shoulder and Daenerys just smiles as she pulls her closer. 

 

Sansa’s laughter dies down and she looks up at Daenerys, “If you had a sword, what would you name it?”

 

Daenerys furrows her brow and looks into the trees in contemplation. “Nothing, a sword is a sword. Some are larger or smaller, some are thin or thick; but in the end, they are all just swords. Names are for things with heart, things that are unique.”

 

“Like what?” Sansa continues to stare at Daenerys as her brain works. 

 

“Like Sansa, it’s a name for the most beautiful woman in the world. It’s a name that brings me warmth and happiness, just hearing it makes me feel better. It’s the name of the person I cherish most in this world. That is unique.” Daenerys finally looks down to Sansa. 

 

“Hundreds of girls could be called Sansa.” Sansa shrugs it off. 

 

Daenerys sits upright and it jostles Sansa from her position. She looks at Sansa, eyes full of tenderness and love. Her face filled with determination and truth. 

 

“Perhaps, but if someone told me news of some random Sansa I would pay it no heed, it would be like the wind and I would never give it another thought. But if someone told me of my Sansa, of you, the person I love the most, your name would race through my mind until I could see you again. You are the only Sansa that is kissed by fire and has a small freckle on her hip that drives her crazy when it’s kissed. You are the only Sansa that drove fear into the heart of Cersei Lannister. Your name and who you are, are so much more than just words.” Daenerys puts all of her heart into her words, to show Sansa just how much love she holds for her. 

 

Sansa lifts a hand to Daenerys’ cheek and Daenerys shifts to kiss the palm. She holds the hand against her cheek and smiles when she feels Sansa making the soothing motion of rubbing her thumb up and down. Sansa leans up to give her the briefest kiss on the lips before tugging Daenerys back down to cuddle. 

 

“Thank you. For loving me, for giving me a warmth that has been missing since my mother and father died, since Robb died. I became cold and hard, and you warmed me up, softened my edges.” 

 

Daenerys smiles and tugs Sansa impossibly closer, “I did nothing. Your warmth has always been there, you just needed a reason to show it again. I don’t believe there’s a cold bone in your body and someone so good could never be hard. You are soft and good and lovely.”

 

They stay there until dark. Huddled together and whispering between each other. Their conversations become secrets that only the trees can share. Their love witnessed only by the sun herself and the wind around them. The pond collects their tears when they cry and the weirwood tree holds them when they both lose strength. 

 

Jon finds them sleeping beneath the tree, hands intertwined and cloak draped over like a blanket. Sansa is half on half off of Daenerys and Daenerys clings to Sansa like a lifeline. He has his men lift them and bring them back to their chambers, their hands falling between each other but still intertwined. 

 

He thinks there is no warmer love than what has been grown between his two queens. 

**Author's Note:**

> im [@canaries](https://canaries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as usual!


End file.
